Question: $ {6 \times 0.2 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.2}\times {6}= {1.2}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {6}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 6 \times 0.2 = 1.2} $